An Unexpected Story from an Unsuspecting Girl
by sorenity4eva
Summary: Maximum Ride was a somewhat normal girl moving to California, where she meets many new friends. But when she gets kidnapped by the School, what will happen? Might contain a little bit of language and maybe FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo okay so it's my first Fanfic so go easy, also, yes there is mild swearing or even major swearing. I'm 11 years old, I don't swear in real life so don't be worried. I don't care about lying about my age. Hehe. I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked my birth certificate didn't say James Patterson so I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Sorry if I forget to write the disclaimer in future chapters.**

Ch 1

New City New Life, Uggh!

"Max! Wake up you lazy pig! We're home!" I opened my eyes to see to see my sister Ella looming over me. "Shut up Ella! I was having a dream about…"

Ella is a tan skinned 14 year old that won't get of my friggin skin.

Ella's face lit up. "Oh dreaming about tall dark and handsome no?"

I blushed furiously "Yes. But that doesn't mean that he's real."

Okay so before thing go in too far, I'm Maximum Ride I have a different last name than my sister, Ella Martinez, because she's only my half sister. I'm seventeen and lovin' it, and if you call me anything other than Max, I'll kill you. I have dirty blond hair but not like normal people. I have red, brunette, and brown natural streaks in my hair. Anyways back to the story.

Ella quickly responded, "Oh but you never know!"

She pointed to something behind me, I whirled around to see an olive skinned boy, with messy long black hair and dark eyes look at me.

He smirked and said "Just came by to say hi." I climbed out of the car and looked up. I'm tall but he was surely half a foot taller than me.

"Yo, I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max or I'll kill you when you least expects it."

He smirked yet again, _what is it with him and the smirks, gosh! _

Then he said " I'm Fang"

"Oh my gosh, talks!" I said sarcastically

"What kind of name is _Fang_ anyways? Hm?"

Then I heard a rustling in the bushes " What was that?" Fang shrugged. Then I saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

Fang then said " Oh yeah those are my siblings, Gazzy and Angel."

I looked at them, well, actually at the bush and asked "That's not their real names, right?"

Before Fang could say anything the two came out of the bushes, and a boy about the age of eight started to talk, " Yeah I'm Zephyr, and Angel over there is Ariel. Also Fang is Nick."

Then Gazzy looked toward Fang or Nick, _whatever,_ and asked "Fang, why are you talking so much? You were never a man of many words."

I leaned toward Angel and asked "Do you know what they're talking about?" I looked her straight in the eyes, she is the cutest little girl I have ever seen, no kidding. That sounds sort of sappy but I'm totally serious.

Angel shrugged and said "He doesn't talk too much."

I completely forgot about Ella until she ran up to me and said "We're unpacking, and you have to race me to take the balcony room." and grinned. I stuck an evil look on my face and said "Bring it on!"

**Okay do you love it or hate it? Should I continue. Sorry but I'll be asking this for a couple of chapters if I get that far…**

**So far five of my chapters a prewritten, but you never know…**

**Oh I'm gonna be having a guest that isn't from this book if I have a next chapter.**

**Please at least 5 Reviews**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I already updated yesterday or today I forgot… Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I am proudly an eleven year old girl, not an old man.**

CH 2: …

Fang P.O.V.

Max had an evil look on her face and stared at her sister, _Ella?_ Yeah that's right, and said "Bring it on"

I watched as Max bolted straight into their house like lightning. Half a minute later she was standing victoriously on the balcony waving at us.

Ella looked really disappointed "You always get the good rooms!" she whined ever so annoyingly. Max snickered "You snooze you lose! Get over it!"

I walked up to my balcony room right next to hers. "Hi, um… so I guess you'll be seeing me a lot." I said.

Max yelled unnecessarily "Hope you like rap and pop, cause you'll be hearing it a lot!"

I shrugged.

"I'm kind of a music person myself." I said bluntly.

"Good" She said. She walked away from the window, a few moments later music was playing on full blast. It was one of my favorite songs 'Good Life'

_Woke up in London yesterday, woke up in a city near Piccadilly…_

Hm, she has good taste for a girl.

Max P.O.V.

I love my music. Back at Arizona I had an awesome band. I was the lead singer, but then again I had to moving.

The main reason I moved is because my mom Valencia Martinez was a vet, but her veterinary hospital was closed down. So she decided to start a new one in California. My dad disappeared when I was two months old.

So the new neighbors are nice. Fang didn't talk much, but I guess Gazzy and Angel says he talks even less.

Gazzy… I wonder why that's his nickname, wait, I don't want to figure out anytime soon.

I plopped down on my super comfy bed, and thought, _Oh shoot, school._

**So I'm sorry it's kinda short but its 11:10 over here and I need my sleep.**

**R&R? Wait what does that mean? If you review maybe you can tell me what it means. Pwetty pwease?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay just to any viewers many of my chapters may be short, but they're action packed, I guess… Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I really don't care so… I don't know where this is going**

Ch 3 Doubts

Max P.O.V.

I didn't have good history with school. Let's just say that school and I don't like each other, with those slutty girls, and those player jocks I would ditch most of the time just to get away from them, and the boring teachers.

I only liked school for the oh so very few friends I had, but I had to move. So I don't have a reason to go. Do I?

Maybe I'll make more friends? Probably not.

Fang was probably a grade higher than me and different graded students don't even interact with each other.

Fang, he's H-O-T. But he is way out of my league, he's probably way too popular for me anyways.

_What are you thinking? You are Maximum Ride you shouldn't have crushes. Pull yourself together!_

"Max!" yelled Mom. "You have 20 minutes to get ready before breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay!" I yelled back just as loud.

Then Ella burst into my room already fully dressed. "Makeover time!" she screamed.

My eyes widened, you could tell I was terrified "Ella please no!" I pleaded but it was too late she threw clothes she picked out for me and shoved me into my closet.

I put on the clothes with much difficulty and came out. It was a green tank top with a bright blue Aeropostale t-shirt and short, and when I say short I mean _really _short.

I guess it looked okay.

Then she shoved me into a chair and pulled out her giant make-up bag "Hell no!"

"I'm sorry, but don't you want to impress _Fang?_"

I started to protest but it was too late, I sighed there was no getting out of this.

Five minutes of Hell later she was finished.

I gasped that wasn't me. This girl had warm melted milk chocolate brown eyes, not my ugly generally un- barfed chocolate brown eyes, that popped. Her lips very pink and full, and she had a peach-ish colored blush on her perfectly tanned skin.

"That can't be me." I said with my mouth agape.

"Thanks Ells" she shrugged "All I did was put on the tiniest bit of eyeliner, blush, and lipstick on. I wasn't much." I hugged her "No real-"she started but was quickly interrupted.

"Breakfast is ready!" I sniffed the air, _what's that? Mm, bacon._ I ran out of my room to the kitchen.

I ate ten strips of bacon, you must be wondering, then why do you have such a good figure. I would say I have a large metabolism so even if I eat a lot, I burn it all off really quickly.

"Time for school!" said Mom. Ella was a freshman so we were going to the same school. But since I was a junior we probably won't talk much.

I drove us to Northgate High **(A/N that's my older sister's high school!) **it wasn't that bad so far and walked around.

Fang P.O.V.

I got out of my black prius, to find Max looking around like a lost puppy. I walked up to her and smirked "Does little Maxie need any help?" She glared at me and I almost flinched, but I regained my rock emotionless face and told her to follow me. I almost got her down to the office when I heard an annoying nasally voice "Oh Fangy-Poo!" I whirled around to find, much to my horror, Lissa. The red-head slut walked over trying to show off her _ahem stuff. _"How's my BF as in boy friend?" she said ever so annoyingly, with her high pitched voice. She grabbed my arm, I slapped it away and said through my gritted teeth "I'm. Not. Your. Boyfriend."

She looked up at me, _gosh she's so short, _"Oh but you'll soon be mine."

Then she put on an ugly distorted disgusted face.

"Who's the ugly slut? And what's with the dirty blonde hair, it's so, dirty."

Max sent her a death glare that even made me flinch.

Fear flashed is Lissa's eyes, she let out and short _humph _and strut away.

I looked at Max thankfully "Thanks Max, that idiot sluts been on my tail since seventh grade!"

"I think I should get to the office now. Do you know where it is?" she asked.

I smirked, "Follow me."

**Okay so it's longer than usual… Don't judge me! *Sobs* *Sniffle* Okay so do you love it or hate it? **

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so Kyo kun 4ever: Yes Max might be a little OOC I'll try to fix that if I can.**

**Kay so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Right?**

Ch 4: Gone

Max P.O.V.

Fang walked me down to the office and stood at the doorway.

I looked in to see a kind-looking young woman motioning me in.

"You must be Maximum Ride," I quickly said "You can call me Max."

She smiled sweetly, "Okay Max, I'm the school secretary Sheila." She said while looking through a pile of papers and said "Ah, here's your schedule."

"Thanks Sheila." and I walked out.

I looked down at my schedule.

Maximum Ride:

Math

Science

Art

P.E.

Music

Core

Core

Fang muttered, "All the same periods."

"Great" I said. "Now you can show me where my classes are."

Fang P.O.V.

As we walked to our first period, I looked at Max.

I never really looked at her today until now, mainly because she was usually looking away when I actually tried to look her in the eye.

She was beautiful. Her eyes were slightly lined with eyeliner, and her dirty blonde hair slightly wavy at the ends. You may be asking why I know about this stuff, lets just say, my mom is a fashion freak and leave it like that.

_Get over yourself together; you're not looking for a date!_

"Fang? Fang!" I slightly jumped, "Uh, what?" Max sighed "I was trying to get your attention." "Oh" I said very stupidly.

Then I stopped in front of our math class with Mr. Meek.

"Is this it?" Max asked. I nodded and took a seat next to her. **(A/N He will be next to her in all of her periods, I'm just too lazy to mention it in the future.)**

Max sat down at her own seat, and put her things down. Then Mr. Meek came in "Ok so if some of you thick skulled idiots haven't noticed, we have a new student, Maximum Ride."

"Please call me Max" she said. "Okay Max, please flip to page 134 in your textbook"

Then the class went on, like usual.

_Ding dong! _The bell for next period rang.

Max P.O.V.

After the bell rang we headed to our next class, science.

Fang and I walked in and he immediately tensed up.

Sitting at a desk in the front row was Lissa looking sluttier then ever. "Hey Fang." She said flirtatiously.

"Buzz off Lissa" I said harshly, Lissa opened her mouth, but was interrupted by my science teacher.

"Okay, I'm Mrs. Owen. I said that because we have a new student." She gestured me to come up to the front.

"This is Maximum Ride" I quickly spoke up "Please, call me Max."

Lissa snickered, "Isn't Max a boy's name?"

Fang frowned, but quickly regained his rock face.

Mrs. Owen turned her gaze toward Lissa, "Lissa,"she said sweetly, her face suddenly turned hard" shut up."

Note to self: don't piss off this woman.

Science flew by very quickly; surprisingly Mrs. Owen made it really fun.

The next thing I knew I was in art class, I was introduced yet again with the same old "Call me Max routine" and we just started sketching.

With my obsession of chocolate chip cookies, I sketched a plate of them.

Fang looked over at mine and raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

I looked over at his and gasped, It was me, but not just that it was me with a beautiful pair of wings.

He quickly covered it and said "You will tell no one."

"Okay" I said calmly.

Art class was finished and the teacher Mrs. Tosher said, "Okay turn your sketches in, tomorrow I will be picking out two of my favorites and showing it to the class the day after tomorrow, now go."

Fang P.O.V.

Ah. Lunch finally came, but P.E. wasn't that bad.

Max was once again a lightning bolt when it came to any type of running.

When we ended up on the same basketball team, we were winning 8-1.

I sat down at my usual table. I'm sort of popular, but I'd rather hang out with my friends than Lissa, *Shudder*

Max was looking for a place to sit so I waved her over.

"These are my friends."

She looked around, everyone was here: Iggy was a pale skinned blue eyed strawberry blond haired bomb making boy, Nudge was a mocha skinned dark brown eyed, brown frizzy haired talkative girl, and Sophia looked a lot like Iggy but she had longer hair and she was his girlfriend. You'd think they're related but they aren't.

Max asked "Would you care to introduce me to your friends?"

Nudge spoke up first _oh boy._

"Hi I'm Nudge, I like shoes, dresses, and anything small and cute, Omg! Where did you get that shirt. Oh yeah you name is Max, right? I'm in some of your classes we should hang out sometime. My favorite color is pink, but I guess black is okay too, oh and purple is really pretty too. I guess I like any color except red, it's just too ugh, any-" she gasped for breath, like always, she did that in one breath.

Then Iggy spoke up, facing Max he said, "Yo, I'm Iggy, but my real name is James" Max nodded.

Then Sophia piped up "Hi I'm Sophia, I'm Iggy's girlfriend." She had a competitive look in her eyes.

Max laughed "Oh I won't be stealing _him _even if I was as desperate as Lissa!"

Iggy looked surprised, "Hey!"

That was when all hell broke loose.

Max P.O.V.

I was laughing with my newfound friends when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see a creepy yellow eyed, two-inch fanged teenager grinning at me. He picked me up and carried me away.

_Well this is the worst first day of school ever._

I started to thrash and screaming, Fang was running towards me, but the teenager ran really fast and tossed me into a trunk of a white beat up old van.

I must have hit my head on the side, because I blacked out.

The last two things I heard was Fang yelling "Max be strong!" and an unfamiliar voice saying "Good job now lets get her to the labs for experimenting."

**Yay a sort of long chapter, hope you liked it! Remember I just update whenever I feel like it, so it might just be everyday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yokay… why did I say that umm. Anyways on with the story! You have to realize I'm gonna say that a lot. Right now you will find out what happened to Max but not before Fang's point of view.**

Ch 5: Everything Hurts

Fang P.O.V.

I let her down.

How am I going to forgive myself, and on her first day!

I was burying my face in my hands, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Iggy "You did your best."

"I could have better," I said and walked away, I have to tell her mom.

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to see people in whitecoats, probably scientists. I'll just call them whitecoats.

The whitecoats were huddled around me. They were murmuring things like "It's awake!" and "Let's start her teat immediately. Fill the shots."

Then the anger suddenly welled up inside of me.

I screamed and managed to punch one of the whitecoats in the gut. "It? I am a living breathing person! How dare you take me from my home, you worthless pieces of crap?"

Next thing I know a shot was injected into my arm, I immediately felt drowsy.

_That was probably an anesthetic_

Then a bigger shot was stuck in my other arm. "Good work, now lets get her into testing the moment she wakes up."

Fang P.O.V.

It's been a day since Max was kidnapped.

When we told her mom, she freaked.

"He's got her!" she screamed arm flailing and tears rolling down her cheek.

"Who?" She looked up at me, "Jeb, her father."

I stared at her, "What will he do?"

"I figured out he was a genetic scientist two after Max was born. He said he wanted to take her to his lab an-and"

"What, and experiment on her?" she nodded vigorously.

"I kicked him out, afterwards, but sometimes he would call and say he would get her someday." When she stopped talking, she broke out into sobs.

I tried to calm her down, but my attempts were futile.

I thought to myself, while taking her to her room to let her rest.

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to find myself in a dog crate. _A friggin dog crate!_

But my eraser sentry (an eraser is a part wolf part human thingy) was stupid enough to forget to lock my cage.

My shoulder blades felt sore I massaged them, _still not helping! _I decided to tough it out and shake it off.

I silently inhaled and exhaled trying to calm myself down, getting the hyperventilation out of my system so I could make a silent escape.

I crawled out, I thought this big heist would be harder, but the erasers have brains the sizes of grains of sand. I almost got caught once, but the eraser got distracted by a giant genetically enhanced butterfly. **(A/N I know that the erasers are actually smarter than this, but let's just say they are an older generation.)**

I snuck out the door with no problem, but I got lucky because all the scientists were checking out a giant explosion in the western wings.

After I was a good mile away I let out a sigh of relief and started to sprint home.

I ran for miles without breaking a sweat, and I was really fast too.

_What sort of chemicals did they inject into me? _I shuddered at the thought, what if they put some sort of worm's DNA into me?

I walked in front of a neighborhood close to my house and stopped. A sharp pain emerged from my shoulder blades. It felt like a knife slashing down my back. Blood was blossoming from where the pain was. I was losing blood, really quickly. I screamed in agony. I must have been in front of Fang's house because a familiar figure came running out the door.

He looked around, only to see me curled up in pain in a pool of my own blood.

I heard him say "Max? Max!"

I closed my eyes; _just make the pain go away._

**Ooh a sort of cliffy right? I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but again why am I updating every day? Oh well.**

**Oh right I have a challenge for you write COOKIE! (In all caps and the exclamation mark) at the end of your review and random people will be chosen for a shout out from my friend Kirix.**

**Don't know who he is? He's my made up character with silver hair ocean green eyes and he's umm…**

**Me: How old are you again**

**Kirix: Um… Let's just say 15 Sora**

**Me: I will not be mistaken for a Kingdom Hearts character, and plus I'm a girl you idiot**

**Kirix: Okay if that annoys you, Sora it is**

**Me: **Grumble****

**Kirix: **Snicker** R&R?**

**Oh yeah the COOKIE! Thing is for the recognition of my favorite food chocolate chip cookies… if write CHOCOLATE CHIP in front of the COOKIE! Thing you'll have a bigger chance of getting a shout out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second chappie today… wow I really have nothing to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, and I'd rather not, that'd give me a major headache**

Ch 6: How?

Fang P.O.V.

I was sitting inside, in front of my phone hoping Max would just call.

Then I heard a scream of agony, I rushed out to see a girl curled up in a pool of blood, most likely her own.

The girl had red hair, no dirty blond it was stained with blood, and she looked about my age.

Then realization hit me "Max? Max!"

I picked her up, ignoring the blood getting on my shirt, and ran inside.

There was nobody home except me, my parents were gone on a business trip for two months, and it's only been a week, and Gazzy and Angel were both at their friends' houses.

I tried to put pressure on the wound, it didn't work. I had to see what was going on. I didn't want to invade her privacy so I cut slits in her shirt to see where the damage was coming from. I cut the right place on her shirt, because I saw something extraordinary. I sat frozen in shock, I was seeing a pair of wings, stained with blood. I quickly snapped out of my trance, she already stopped bleeding.

I cleaned her wounds and her blood covered wings and moved her from a blanket on the floor to my bed.

I looked at the clock it was already 1:00 am, so I set up a makeshift bed on the floor that consisted of blankets and a pillow.

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to be in a bed in an unfamiliar room with everything black or grey.

I rolled off the bed because my body hurt too much to get up and I was lazy. I rolled onto something other than the floor and it grunted.

I looked down to see Fang, but before I could apologize, he smirked "I can see you woke up."

I nodded and got off of him, "Ugh, why do my shoulder blades hurt so much?"

His face hardened "I think you need to see this."

"What are you talking about Fa-" I looked at the mirror that Fang dragged me to and gasped. I looked at my blood stained clothes, but that wasn't what made me gasp. He gently pulled on something that was connected to my shoulder blades.

"Uh" was all I could say. Yes the great Maximum Ride could only say 'Uh'

I saw a pair of wings, much like an eagles, in the mirror. "This has to be a joke right?" Fang shook his head. I panicked, looking around trying to find a way to escape, but a hand grasped my shoulders.

Fang turned me around and whispered into my hair, "They're beautiful."

My eyes started to water, and I whispered back "I'm a freak I don't get how you could like them?"

He looked at me and said "Because you're beautiful with them." And he kissed me. At first my eyes widened, but I had to say I liked it. Our make out session lasted for about two minutes before I had to pull away for air.

I looked at him "You can't tell anybody about the wings okay? And this, not until I know you and your better then maybe I'll be able to tell the others that we *ahem* made out" the last two words almost came out like a squeak, but seriously, one little squeak would ruin my badass reputation.

He nodded "But we should probably tell your Mom you're here" now it was my turn to nod.

**Ooh lala! Fax! I'm sorry it's so short. Anyways my Cookie! Offer still stands, (Check chapter 6 for details)**

**Kirix: I mean who wouldn't want a shout out from a beast like me! Right Sora?**

**Me: Umm… Yeah right. R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm back! **

**Lollipopswilltakeover: Yes I do think Fang should show Max his wings (If he had a pair, which he doesn't) but that would be too… common and typical. Also my chapters are kind of short… whatever**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and now I'm planning out a Maximum Ride Percy Jackson crossover but I have a question, should it be FAX or Max and Percy?**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Kirix: Sora does not own MR**

**Me: I'm a girl! I will not be mistaken as a male kingdom hearts character**

Ch 7: What Makes you Beautiful as a Part of Me

Max P.O.V.

Not to get into the hysterics but my Ella and my mom were really happy about me coming back. But they freaked out about the wings… but mom said they were better than get morphed with a lizard of something so I'm lucky.

So we told Iggy, Nudge, and Sophia that I was back, but definitely not about the wings. Nudge blabbered on about how worried the group was, and honestly I was touched. They were all worried even though we only knew each other for less than a day.

"ZOMG! We were all worried about you! Iggy was all like clueless sort of like what just happened? And Sophia was crying even though she just met you! And Fang was sulking in his room, really likes you, oh you two would look sooo cute together mmmmfghph." Thankfully Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

I looked at Fang and I swore he was blushing slightly.

A couple of days later I had to go to school, and Ella dressed me up but she was so tired all she got me was a really cute Gir t-shirt **(A/N I love Gir from Invader Zim and I just wanted to mention him) **and a sort of nice hoody with skinny jeans and green converse.

"Wow Ella, looks like someone didn't get much sleep." Ella grunted and walked off into my car.

School started out normally then Lissa had to ruin my daily routine.

"There's Max" she said in her ever so annoying voice. One of her minions whispered "What if she got raped and she's pregnant?" I assumed that it wasn't supposed to be heard because when I spat at her "Get your head out of gutters Ria" **(It's a girl I really hate at my school) **she started to stutter "U-u-umm I'm s-s-sorry, y-y-you w-w-weren't s-s-supposed to h-h-hear that." I snorted "Whatever." Lissa sneered "Don't apologize to the enemy!" she glared at me. If looks could kill… I would be walking out with a mosquito bite. Yeah, that bad.

I just walked away, but just in time to hear Lissa let out an angry huff.

Once I got into homeroom, the PA went on, "Hello students!" the announcer spoke in her overly cheery sing-song voice, "We will be holding a competition in our school, picking random students, that will be held tomorrow." I heard a chorus of groans from the class, the teacher shushed us. "Now right now I have two hats full of boy names and girl names, twenty people will be chosen from each gender. Now, ladies first!"

I heard a rustling "Okay, Sydney Wu, Allyson Tayao, Miranda Leffler, Lissa Richards, Maximum Ride…"

I screamed out "What?" all the heads turned toward me. I sat down and glared at anyone who was laughing at me that definitely shut them up.

After all the girls were chosen the announcer moved on to the boys, "On to the boys, Luke Ditzel, Brendon Thio, Douglas Olson, Zack Rock, Jason Petite, Nicholas Carter…" Fang looked around, probably the nearest exit. I gave him a reassuring look and he returned the gesture.

"So… I guess we'll be going against each other in some sort of competition." He nodded.

Then the announcer continued "This will be a singing contest, there will be one boy winner and one girl winner, the two winners will be winning a two week trip to Hawaii, which you can bring one friend in, and a 3,000 dollar scholarship."

I have to admit, the Hawaii thing sparked my interest, I could see that Fang raised his eyebrow. This is going to be an interesting competition. Let the auditions start… tomorrow.

Fang P.O.V.

The Next Day…

Today is the auditions for the competitions, eh. The last thing I want is a high school American Idol.

I got into my car and drove to school like any normal day. As the bell rang the PA went on, "All contestants please go to the multi use room." I walked very slowly to the M.U. with my hands in my pockets.

Our instructor started to explain what was going to happen. "Okay so today is based on raw talent, pick your favorite song and sing it, you have an hour to prepare, the only audience you have is the other contestants and the judges. Okay you start… now!"

The contestants rushed out and into a room or such. I picked out a song to sing and started to practice. When the judging came, I was ready. The boys went first.

I tuned out everyone else until it was my turn. I cleared my throat and said, "I'm Nicholas Carter and I'm singing What Makes You Beautiful."

**(Okay you have to listen to every song I mention in my story got it?)**

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-o_

_rDon't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know Oh oh_

You don't know you're beautiful

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

You don't know Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh ohThat's what makes you beautiful!

_So girl come on, you got it wrongTo prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ongI_

_ don't know why, you're being shyAnd turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes_

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but yo-ou

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know Oh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperatley

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know Oh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!

Oh ohThat's what makes you beautiful!

Na na na na na na naaaa na na,

Na na na na na na

.Na na na na na na naaaa na na,

Na na na na na na.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tel

lYou don't know Oh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know No Oh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can seeYou'll understand why I want you so desperatley

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know No Oh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!

Know

You don't know you're beautiful!

Know

That's what makes you beautiful! 

The whole time I found myself looking at Max. I really don't know why.

Max P.O.V.

Oh my god. Fang had a freaking amazing voice. But that wasn't what I was paying attention to, he was looking at me the whole time. Weird.

Lissa was first and I was after her so I didn't have to wait long.

Lissa started to sing, and I think my ear drums popped. She was horrible, Fang recoiled at the sound and the rest of the contestants booed her off. She yelled "You don't know real talent! Maybe when you here Max here, you'll be begging me to stay." Then, it was my turn. "Hi, my name is Maximum Ride and I am going to sing Part of Me"

Days Like This I Want To Drive Away  
>Pack My Bags And Watch Your Shadow Fade<br>You Chewed Me Up And Spit Me Out  
>Like I Was Poison In Your Mouth<br>You Took My Light, You Drain Me Down  
>But That Was Then And This Is Now<br>Now Look At Me

This Is The Part Of Me  
>That You're Never Gonna Ever Take Away From Me, No<br>This Is The Part Of Me  
>That You're Never Gonna Ever Take Away From Me, No<br>Throw Your Sticks And Stones  
>Throw Your Bombs And Blows<br>But You're Not Gonna Break My Soul  
>This Is The Part Of Me<br>That You're Never Gonna Ever Take Away From Me, No

I Just Wanna Throw My Phone Away  
>Find Out Who Is Really There For Me<br>You Ripped Me Off, Your Love Was Cheap  
>Was Always Tearing At The Seams<br>I Fell Deep, You Let Me Down  
>But That Was Then And This Is Now<br>Now Look At Me

This Is The Part Of Me  
>That You're Never Gonna Ever Take Away From Me, No<br>This Is The Part Of Me  
>That You're Never Gonna Ever Take Away From Me, No<br>Throw Your Sticks And Stones  
>Throw Your Bombs And Blows<br>But You're Not Gonna Break My Soul  
>This Is The Part Of Me<br>That You're Never Gonna Ever Take Away From Me, No

Now Look At Me I'm Sparkling  
>A Firework, A Dancing Flame<br>You'll Won't Never Put Me Out Again  
>I'm Glowing Oh Whoa<br>So You Can Keep The Diamond Ring  
>It Don't Mean Nothing Anyway<br>In Fact You Can Keep Everything  
>Yeah, Except For Me<p>

This Is The Part Of Me  
>That You're Never Gonna Ever Take Away From Me, No<br>This Is The Part Of Me  
>That You're Never Gonna Ever Take Away From Me, No (away From Me)<br>Throw Your Sticks And Stones  
>Throw Your Bombs And Blows<br>But You're Not Gonna Break My Soul  
>This Is The Part Of Me<br>That You're Never Gonna Ever Take Away From Me, No

This Is The Part Of Me (no)  
>(away From Me) This Is The Part Of Me<br>Throw Your Sticks And Stones  
>Throw Your Bombs And Blows<br>But You're Not Gonna Break My Soul  
>This Is The Part Of Me<br>That You're Never Gonna Ever Take Away From Me, No

This song reminded me of my ex-boyfriend

*Flashback*

Dylan let go of me!

"Not until you give me what I want," he growled through his alcohol ridden breath. He ripped my dress off, luckily most of the party members were sober so I yelled "HELP! RAPE!" the nicer people pried him off of me.

That's also a reason we moved away.

*End of Flashback*

After I was done I saw Lissa's mouth hanging wide open and Fang looking at me in interest. I left without a word. What was really weird was I heard cheering from other classes.

The judges told us that four contestants were going to eliminated starting with the boys, then he started to list the names "Luke Ditzel, Christian Withers… and now the girls Lissa Richar-" Lissa looked like a tomato's sister, "What? You question my talent?" The judge ignored her and she stormed out."Anyways Anna Dalesio, Allyson Tayao, and Destiny Malonee, I'm sorry but you guys didn't make it" Allyson's face lit up "Does that mean we can vote for others later right?" the judge nodded "Okay, let's make sure that Max wins" she turned towards the others. They all nodded vigorously. And they all walked out.

Fang walked up to me "Looks like you already have a fan club." I sighed "Yup" popping the 'P' he looked at me "By the looks of it, you probably didn't know that all the performances were played throughout the whole school.

I froze, but cracked up, that means that they heard Lissa and her pig calls.

Fang let out a legit smile, that's really rare, and said "I think about half of her minions probably left her out of shame." I nodded, okay let's get to class.

**Sorry for not updating in a while… PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **Sniffle****

**Kirix: Stop crying you little baby**

**Me: **Punches him in the gut****

**Kirix: Ow! What the heck?**

**Me: Now who's the baby huh? I barely even touched you!**

**Kirix: No! You punched me really hard! **Lifts up shirt to show bruises****

**Me: Oops I guess I didn't even know my own strength.**

**Kirix: R&R?**

**COOKIE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey peeps! As promised here is a shout out from Kirix.**

**Kirix: Coppercat100, I can see you like cookies, but that doesn't mean you have to write it about four times, got it?**

**Me: Anyways, Kirix was screwing around with my computer, and I'm getting revenge after this chapter.**

**Kirix:**gulp****

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!**

Ch 8 The Halloween Party

Max P.O.V.

So the competition was called off for a month because of some… technical difficulties. In other words, Iggy blew up the stage. So it October 30th and Nudge's parents were throwing a huge Halloween party. I didn't know that Nudge was rich until I saw her house. I was walking home from school, thankfully it was a Friday so I didn't have to worry about sleeping early after the party tomorrow, when Fang walked up to me.

"So, are you going to the party" Fang asked. I nodded "Yup, sadly Lissa is going to be there though." Fang made a really disgusted face "Yeah, so what are you going to be?" He asked. "I'm gonna be an angel, with brown maple-colored speckled wings… you get the idea?" I asked, Fang nodded "Smart" "Uh huh" I said. "So what are you going to be?" I said, genuinely curious. "A dark angel, but of course the wings are going to be fake." I nodded. "So I guess that was an excuse to wear your all black attire" he nodded. And he mumbled something else, but I chose to ignore it.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" he nodded again. I waved and went into my house. After playing some Jak and Daxter, **(A/N It's an awesome game.) **I fell asleep.

I woke up to Nudge and Ella screaming at me to wake up. I looked at the clock, it said 3:00pm I freaked out, and then I remembered that I stayed up until four. The party was in three hours and I'm guessing that they came to give me a make-over. "Ella I'm too tired for this! Nudge, shouldn't you be at your own house getting ready for the party?"

Nudge shook her head "We finished already now lets dress you up! We want you to impress Fang." I furrowed my brow, "Why would I want to impress Fa-"but it was too late.

Fang P.O.V.

I was walking home when I caught up with Max we talked until she asked "So what are you going to be?" she looked curious. "A dark angel, but of course the wings are fake." She nodded. "So I guess that was an excuse to wear your black attire?" I nodded. I also mumbled "Also I kind of wanted to match with you." But I guess she didn't catch it because she just kept on walking. When we reached our houses she said "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" I nodded again she waved and went inside. The rest of the day was really boring, I really wanted to see Max's beautiful wings again, but I'll have to wait until tomorrow. When I woke up the day went by in a blur and before I knew it I was in my black attire, except for an older T-shirt with slits in the back so my fake wings would show.

The really cool thing about the wings is that they were really big, almost as big as Max's real wings. I rang the door bell and waited, when Ella opened the door and saw me, she called Max over from upstairs.

My eyes widened a fraction of an inch, she was wearing a white trailing dress with a very light layer of make-up and her wings were still beautiful. She was wearing a scowl on her face, "Why do I have to wear the dress?" she asked, "Because people won't have an angel feeling without a dress." Ella said in a matter-of-factly manner.

Max just sighed and told me "Sorry you had to see me like this." I smiled, _what has Max done to me? _"Eh, you don't look that bad" I said, she looked up at me and whispered "Thanks."

The party was going fine, until Lissa showed up. "Hey people! You can start the party since I'm here!" she looked at me "Fangy-poo!" I didn't see her costume because of the crowd but now since she came up, I tried very hard not to look at her with disgust.

She was wearing a belly dancers outfit, but instead of a long skirt, it was short, very short. She was showing off her scrawny lanky legs.

She looked at me "Ooh sexy! Mr. Bad Boy why don't you climb into bed with me tonight huh?" she batted her mascara caked eyelashes. Max had to go to work, in her costume, to tell them that she couldn't be there tomorrow because of a cousin visiting so she was coming late.

Ten minutes of bearing with Lissa, she even tried to kiss me, Max showed up. The entrance was a bit more dramatic than I thought because the door swung open and I swear there was light beaming off of her.

She walked in but froze, because she notice that everyone was staring at her and walked quickly over to me.

Lissa looked at her with disgust and Max returned the gesture, then Lissa started to talk, "Aren't angels supposed to have white wings? Or is little Maxie too stupid to know that" Max scowled but before she could reply I butted in "Angels don't need white wings to be angels." Max shot a glance at me. Lissa glared at her really weakly and strut away.

Max walked away too. I stood there thinking. _Should I do it? Yeah I'll do it._

I walked up to the DJ, yes Nudge's parents hired a DJ, you should see her birthday parties, and asked him to call Max Ride over here. He did and Max came over here she spotted me and raised an eyebrow.

I exhaled and said "Max, will you go out with me?" she looked at me with shock.

**Ooh! Cliffy, but I have to go! Do you know who Max's cousin is?**

**Kirix :Who?**

**Me: You should know of all people.**

**Kirix: Whatever. R&R?**

**COOKIE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wasabi? Second chapter of the day! So last time I left you on a cliffy, hehe sorry. So next week is spring break so epect a lot of chapters. Kay?**

**Kirix: Spring Break! Whoop! Whoop!**

**Me: Really**

**KIrix: Meh**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.**

Ch 9 YES! Wait NOOOOOO!

Max P.O.V.

"Max, will you go out with me?" I looked at him in shock, "U-u-um y-y-yes. Yes!" Fang's face brightened, he picked me up and kissed me. I swear I heard Lissa scoff in the background over the 'awws' he looked at me and said "I still don't think you're a freak." I nodded, and buried my face into his shoulder with tears of joy.

We walked home holding hands all happy and dandy. When I got to my room and screamed "YES!" and I heard Fang do the same thing. Dang, I didn't know the boy could yell so loudly.

Then I heard someone climbing up the stairs, and sobbing downstairs. Then I saw the person who ruined my life, Jeb.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled, he walked up to me and smiled a heartless smile "I got custody of you." I looked up at him "You wouldn't dare." He shook his head but his eyes softened "Don't worry, one month's work of experiments and you will be going to live a normal life with me" he said simply.

"Fine as long as you promise to take me back home afterwards." He grunted and nodded.

"You have two weeks to pack up and say goodbye" he said. I nodded, when he left the room I broke down sobbing. Fang must have heard me because he climbed into my balcony and walked into my room. "What's wrong baby?" he looked at me, "J-Jeb got custody of me , Fang he's going to experiment on me even more!" he looked at me surprised, then his face contorted **(A/N Big word for an eleven year old ) **into anger "I'm going to have a word with this Jeb, person" he almost walked out the door, probably to beat Jeb up, but I grabbed him.

"No I can fight my own battles." I said with confidence. He sighed and said "Okay", subconsciously I curled up on his lap.

"He'll take me in two weeks, lets do as much as we can before I leave." I said with a determined face.

Fang grinned, "Lets make a bucket list."

**Okay chapter 9 done! I know it's really short but I promise the next chapter will be uber long, K?**

**R&R?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo peeps. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. So spring break officially started today and I got 1 B on my report card, I might not get the itunes songs I wanted WHAAAAAA! But again I asked for 26$ worth of music. Anyways on with the story, I'm too lazy to write the disclaimer.**

Ch 10: The Bucket List

Max P.O.V.

"Let's make a bucket list" Fang grinned, "Sure why not?" I shrugged.

Fang got a piece of paper and scribbled at the top 'Max and Fang's Bucket List' and wrote down a 1.

Go to the beach

I looked at Fang, "How do you know that I love the beach?" he shrugged "Judging by your sun streaks, you look like you like to be in the sun, so and the beach is really sunny." I nodded in agreement.

Do a quick gig at a diner or something

I looked at him weirdly, "You need to show people your talent before you leave." He explained, I sighed and ignored it.

The list went on, going from petting a turtle, to playing Okami **(Best old fashion game ever, besides Jak and daxter, kingdom hearts, and sly cooper.) **by the end of the day, we had 40 things on our list.

Now doing it all, is going to be a problem.

**I'm soooo sorry it's so short, but I'm going to start working on two other stories, the first one is a PJO crossover with MR, and the second is a MR vampire/werewolf thingy.**

**Kirix: Ooh, like Twilight?**

**Me: And why would you be asking that?**

**Kirix: I-I u-uh um**

**Me: **Smirks****

**Kirix: Grrr. R&R?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo Fanfiction readers I haven't updated in a while, and when I was looking back at my work, I asked myself many times **_**Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot. **_**Anyways, I'm not even sure what story this is gonna be… I'm really being honest here… no clue.**

**Kirix: In fact she doesn't even know where she eft of **snicker****

**Me: I will hurt you**

**Kirix: Dammit she has a wooden keyblade and katana in her closet… help me!**

**Me: There's no escape… Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Kirix: Let me take the last moments of my life to say, Sora does not own Maximum Ride, nor does she own the laugh, but she does own the katana and keyblade… YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!**

**Me: I'm fine with you dead, it saves the effort of me killing you**

**Kirix: Oh that's nice**

Ch 11: The Beach, the Games, and the Angry Flesh-Eating Turtle Out for My Brains

Max P.O.V

"Ella, I'll say it once more… I will not wear a bikini!" I yelled, I was mainly afraid of the wings showing but Mom said she could just wrap bandages around my chest and back, but again it's a _bikini,_ a horrid mixture of girlyness and too much skin showing.

Luckily I just ended up in a tankini, much to Ella's protest. Fang and I announced that we would go to the beach, before I moved. The gang agreed and here we are breathing in cool ocean air.

It was a perfect day, the breeze was cool, and the sun was shining bright. And the beach was empty since it was a school day, we decided to skip because this was special, we wanted to make my last week here the best days of my life. Then Iggy ran into me while trying to run away from Gazzy who was holding something that looked like… a burrito!

"Gazzy? What you're holding is a weapon, please do-" as I spoke, Gazzy took one huge bite, and swallowed. Now, only half of the burrito was left.

Iggy yelled, "Everyone! Take cover! Gazzy with a burrito! Code Rainbow! Do not stand downwind!" I raised an eyebrow, "Code Rainbow? Let me guess, Nudge" Iggy and I said simultaneously.

"Well what would you expect from our motormouth Nudge?" Ella asked, the gang laughed.

"Now, what are we sitting around for? Lets surf!" I yelled. I heard a chorus of agreements, so we took our surfboards from the trunk, (Boogie boards for Angel and Gazzy) and ran out into the water.

Now, from my each experience I learned five things:

Iggy sucks at surfing

Nudge talks even in the middle of a wipeout

Fang and I can probably enter a surfing competition and get at least second place

Gazzy has a pink boogie board

And, Iggy still sucks at surfing

I've learned so much!

0~0 The Next Day 0~0

Fang woke me up at four in the morning and said, "Our goal is to finish at least five video games… are you up for the challenge?"

"Pshhh, of course I won't turn down a video game challenge!" I exclaimed, apparently it was a little too loud cause I heard Ella knock on the wall and yell, "Shut up!"

After that, Fang and I went downstairs and started up the PS3, we first played Sly Cooper 2. Despite its appearance, that game is so friggin hard. It took me five tries until I finally beat the first boss. Fang and I took turns playing the game, alternating every two missions. By the time we finished, it was seven a.m

Then we started Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. This one was a little easier, but I got lost multiple times and wasted about half an hour trying to get _one _power cell, that was very irksome. It was nine a.m by the time we finished. Honestly we're too awesome, finishing the game in two hours.

The next game we chose was on the PS2, Spyro: A Hero's Tale. To save you from the boredom of the details, Fang somehow finished an area in 15 minutes, while I took 45 minutes. By the time it was over it was 12 in the afternoon.

As promised we played Okami, afterwards. It's a classic game, with the sun goddess as a wolf, and you do godly things with your tail as a paintbrush. Fang and I failed at this game, and somehow when I tried to draw a circle for the sun, it came out as a triangle… but it still worked. **(A/N True story, I fail at the game) **By the time we finished Okami, it was three p.m

Fang P.O.V

I chose the last game, and me being me, I chose Batman as the last game. It was pretty much nothing but cut-scenes and taking out thugs… but it was fun to watch Max fail every fiveminutes. Plus we had the Game of the Year Edition so we could play the challenges as Nightwing, one of my favorite DC characters. We actually never got to finish the games, because at four o'clock I went up to Max and whispered in her ear, "Why don't we go out on a date hm?" the whisper made her shiver.

She turned around and smiled her big, bright smile, "Sure, where are we going?" I thought for a minute, "To…the pet store!" I said. Max raised an eyebrow, "The pet store?" I nodded, "We're gonna pet a turtle." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

Max eyed me weirdly, and nodded slowly, "Suuuure, but let me get my stuff m'kay?" I nodded, she got up and left the room. I waited for a couple of minutes, and then she appeared in the doorway, "Well, are we going or not?" I nodded again… gosh I'm being soo talkative and walked outside with Max.

When we got to the pet store, we went straight to the reptilian section, and I approached a staff member and asked, "Excuse me, can we see the turtle?" the staff member nodded and said, "Sure, but be careful the one we have currently is a little grumpy."

"Okay, we'll be careful." I said. We went over to where Max was and the staff member got the turle out and put it on a little table.

I tried to pet it but it snapped at my finger, almost taking it.

"The damn bastard thinks it's a snapping turtle" I mumbled under my breath.

Then I swore I started to growl at us… if a turtle could growl. Max growled back, and while the tuetle and her were having some sort of **growl** off, I went up to the staff member, "Um, can I buy a milk snake? We have an old reptile cage at home." I said.

"Yeah, I'll bring it up to the register. But, er, do ou want me to put the turtle back or do you want me to leave them be, causeyour girlfriend seems to be caught up in something."

"Put it back, I don't think she likes the turtle very much." I said, after I bought the snake.

As we left the store Max asked, "Ooh, what's in the bag?" I smirked, "You'll find out tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine" she said stubbornly, I chuckled at the expression she made.

Life's good, well, at least for now.

**It's a semi long chapter I guess, anyways tell me if you love any of the games I listed up there, also I don't think I have come across many dude Maximum Ride Fanfictioners, but you know this is a romantic sort of story so.. never mind.**

**Kirix: Luckily Sora let me live**

**Me: It was an act of good will…**

**Kirix: Yeah sure**

**Me: Its true! Now shut up before I change my mind**

**Kirix: **gulp** R&R?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyo! I'm back! Actually I'm supposed to be sleeping right now, so well this a sort of a filler chapter, so it's probably gonna be super short. Oh and I reposted the last chapter cause I had to change one word to help the story. Oh yeah, and my taste in music has drastically changed, just to tell you…**

Ch 12: Farewells, Then, Rocking Out

Max P.O.V

It's sadly the day I leave now, and the last week has been really fun, the Flock and I went hang gliding, zip lining, and we rehearsed for our performance today.

Mom was throwing this goodbye party for me it was sort of like a really, really early birthday party.

"Max! Tidy up the place, will ya? I got to feed four hungry, growing teenagers plus a little boy and girl! I'm really busy!" she yelled.

"Gosh, Mom! I'm standing right next to you! No need to yell!" I said back.

"Sorry hun, but seriously, clean the house, it looks and smells like a pigsty." Mom said.

After she said that I ran to the living room to start my task, two tiring hours later, the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys! Come on… in?"

There, at the door was a giant pile of presents and I think I saw the tips of Iggy's spiked up hair. I had to help them haul all of the presents in, and man! Some of those were pretty heavy! Well for the average human they would've been.

My mom walked into the room "Hey kids! So as you know this is a goodbye party for Max-" she got cut off as Ella Angel and Nudge started bawling.

"So," she continued, "we have to make this the best day of her life! So she can leave this place with strong memories!" after Mom's little speech, everyone cheered.

We spent two hours playing Rock Band, eating, swimming, eating, and more eating. When I got to opening the presents, I opened Nudge's present first, a shizload of clothes, _shocker. _But, at the bottom of the box was a giant pile of CDs, "Oh my gosh! Nudge! THANK YOU!" I gave her a huge bear hug, then, she started bawling again along with Angel and Ella again, "E-e-even if-f I d-d-d-didn't know you v-v-very long, y-y-y-y-y-you w-w-were a g-g-good-good-good… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Next Iggy gave me his present, it was a PS3 along with a whole bunch of video games and a five your Play Station Plus membership card, "Dude! How much did you spend on this?" I asked, he shrugged, "I wanted this to be a memorable present." He looked strangely calm. As I walked over to Gazzy and Angel, Iggy suddenly hugged me and said "I'll miss you!" then he whispered "Don't tell Sophie about this hug" I nodded and chuckled, "I'll miss you too." I said as I awkwardly patted him on the back.

I went over to Gazzy and Angel and opened their presents, one was a white teddy bear that had an angel's outfit I gasped "But Angel, this is your favorite bear, Celeste!" she shook her head, tears rolling down her face, "It's gonna be your favorite teddy bear now" she said trying to smile, then she practically squeezed the shiz out of me while hugging me.

Gazzy's present was about twenty stink bombs and thirty paint bombs, he grinned, "Its for people you don't like at your new school, just pull the pin and throw. I could tell he was trying hard not to cry, then, I said "I'll use them wisely. Oh, and you saw Iggy's little break down right?" Gazzy nodded, "You can do that too, sometimes, being manly isn't all that." Gazzy nodded and a couple seconds later, he burst into tears. I smiled, "Stay strong for Angel, kay?" I asked, he nodded again, wiping tears from his eyes.

Finally, It was time for Fang's present. He brought in this giant box covered in very neat gift wrap. "Ooh! Big present!" I exclaimed as I squealed and clapped like a little girl, and thi next couple of words are a shocker… he smirked. I ripped it open, and saw a glass tank, heat lamp, sand, and some rocks. I looked at him questioningly, then I noticed that his hands were behind his back. And the thing in his hands, was the most adorable little snake I've ever seen. I screamed (much to my own disappointment) and (carefully) snatched it out of his hands. "Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou I LOVE YOU!" I put the snake down (I'm gonna call him Zim, for some random reason) and hugged him (more like tackled him) and kissed him.

Then, I noticed everyone else was watching. "Hehe, sorry. So… lets put this thing together so Zim has an actual home to live in!" We all worked together, and when we finished, Zim had the most perfect home a snake could live in.

We fooled around some more, then it was time for our performance. Nudge's filthy rich parents (I don't understand why she didn't go to some elite school…) booked us a performance at the Sleep Train Pavilion in Concord, and apparently we sold _a lot _of tickets online.

We all drove to the Pavillion, and got our equipment set up. I'm the lead singer and I play guitar, Fang plays back-up/ regular guitar and back-up vocals, Iggy plays the drums, Nudge plays bass, and Ella plays keyboard.

Then, the people started to flood in when the last of the crowd drifted in, we started.

"How are you all doing?" I yelled, and I heard a whole bunch of screams, I noticed that almost the whole crowd was from our high school.

"I hope you all like rock, cause that's all you're getting out of us." I heard more screams, "We're going to start out with some My Chemical Romance, this song is called Famous Last Words.

**(A/N Check out all of the songs mentioned if you like Rock!)**

Now I know  
>That I can't make you stay<br>But where's your heart?  
>But where's your heart?<br>But where's your...

And I know  
>There's nothing I can say<br>To change that part  
>To change that part<br>To change...

So many  
>Bright lights, they cast a shadow<br>But can I speak?  
>Well is it hard understanding<br>I'm incomplete  
>A life that's so demanding<br>I get so weak  
>A love that's so demanding<br>I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home<p>

Can you see  
>My eyes are shining bright<br>'Cause I'm out here  
>On the other side<br>Of a jet black hotel mirror  
>And I'm so weak<br>Is it hard understanding  
>I'm incomplete<br>A love that's so demanding  
>I get weak<p>

I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home<p>

I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home<p>

These bright lights have always blinded me  
>These bright lights have always blinded me<br>I say

I see you lying next to me  
>With words I thought I'd never speak<br>Awake and unafraid  
>Asleep or dead<p>

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
>(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak<br>(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
>(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead<p>

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
>With words I thought I'd never speak<br>Awake and unafraid  
>Asleep or dead<p>

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
>With words I thought I'd never speak<br>Awake and unafraid  
>Asleep or dead<p>

I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>(Or dead)  
>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven<br>Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
>(Or dead)<br>I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>(Or dead)  
>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven<br>Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
>(Or dead)<br>I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>(Or dead)  
>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven<br>Nothing you can say can stop me going home

More cheering…

"This next song is by The Offspring, its called You're Gonna Go Far Kid"

Show me how to lie  
>You're getting better all the time<br>And turning all against the one  
>Is an art that's hard to teach<br>Another clever word  
>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<br>And as you step back into line  
>A mob jumps to their feet<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, he never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

And now you steal away  
>Take him out today<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<p>

With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

Slowly out of line  
>And drifting closer in your sights<br>So play it out I'm wide awake  
>It's a scene about me<br>There's something in your way  
>And now someone is gonna pay<br>And if you can't get what you want  
>Well it's all because of me<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, I never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

And now you'll lead the way  
>Show the light of day<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<br>Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance  
>He never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

So dance, fucker, dance  
>I never had a chance<br>It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

Clever alibis  
>Lord of the flies<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

"This is a song that means a lot to me, its called Sing, by MCR (My Chemical Romance)"

Sing it out  
>Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings<br>Sing it out  
>Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs<br>For every time that they want to count you out  
>Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth<p>

Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it till you're nuts  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world

Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
>Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings<br>You've got to make a choice  
>If the music drowns you out<br>And raise your voice  
>Every single time they try and shut your mouth<p>

Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it till you're nuts  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world

Cleaned-up corporation progress  
>Dying in the process<br>Children that can talk about it,  
>Living on the webways<br>People moving sideways  
>Sell it till your last days<br>Buy yourself the motivation  
>Generation Nothing,<br>Nothing but a dead scene  
>Product of a white dream<br>I am not the singer that you wanted  
>But a dancer<br>I refuse to answer  
>Talk about the past, sir<br>Wrote it for the ones that want to get away

Keep running!

Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it till you're not  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world

You've got to see what tomorrow brings  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world  
>Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs<br>Sing it for the world  
>Sing it for the world<p>

"This is gonna be our last song tonight! Its called Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR! And its gonna be sung by my good friend Fang!"

**(A/N Please, take the time to look through the lyrics of this song, they're really deep)**

When I was a young boy,  
>My father took me into the city<br>To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
>would you be the saviour of the broken,<br>the beaten and the damned?"  
>He said "Will you defeat them,<br>your demons, and all the non-believers,  
>the plans that they have made?"<br>"Because one day I'll leave you,  
>A phantom to lead you in the summer,<br>To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
>My father took me into the city<br>To see a marching band.  
>He said, "Son when you grow up,<br>would you be the saviour of the broken,  
>the beaten and the damned?"<p>

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
>And other times I feel like I should go.<br>And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
>And when you're gone we want you all to know.<p>

We'll carry on,  
>We'll carry on<br>And though you're dead and gone believe me  
>Your memory will carry on<br>We'll carry on  
>And in my heart I can't contain it<br>The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
>Your misery and hate will kill us all.<br>So paint it black and take it back  
>Let's shout it loud and clear<br>Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
>We'll carry on<br>And though you're dead and gone believe me  
>Your memory will carry on<br>We'll carry on  
>And though you're broken and defeated<br>Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
>Ooh oh ohhhh<br>Disappointed faces of your peers  
>Ooh oh ohhhh<br>Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
>Because the world will never take my heart<br>Go and try, you'll never break me  
>We want it all, we wanna play this part<br>I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
>I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar<br>Give a cheer for all the broken  
>Listen here, because it's who we are<br>I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
>Just a boy, who had to sing this song<br>I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
>I! don't! care!<p>

We'll carry on  
>We'll carry on<br>And though you're dead and gone believe me  
>Your memory will carry on<br>We'll carry on  
>And though you're broken and defeated<br>Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
>Because the world will never take my heart<br>Go and try, you'll never break me  
>We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)<p>

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
>Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)<br>Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
>We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)<p>

As we finished the last song, we walked back stage to pack up, still hearing the roar of the crowd.

The Next Day…

The Flock all came to my house early to help me load my luggage into the car.

We all said our goodbyes one more time. Fang came up to me and said, "You have to stay strong for me okay? Whatever experiments they put you through, just think about me, waiting for you, waiting for you to come back one day, okay?" I nodded, then, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

He hugged me and gave me a _very _long passionate kiss. I got into the car and waved goodbye to the first _real _friends I've ever had.

**DONE! This chapter took a really long time, cause I had writer's block. Plus I still have a lot of homework. I'm in seventh grade but I'm taking an eighth grade math class… and it's HARD!**

**Kirix: Hehe I don't have homework**

**Me: You're a figment of my imagination, you don't even have the slightest clue how stressful school is**

**Kirix: Technically I do since you complain about it a lot**

**Me: You know what? Conversation over.**

**Kirix: But-**

**Me: I said, conversation over!**

**Kirix: Fine! R&R?**


	13. AN I am so so sorry

**A/N I am so so sorry.**

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I know I've got a lot of support from reviewers of my stories telling me to update and whatnot, but I've lost interest in all of my stories. I can say that my writing has evolved so much since the first chapter I've ever posted on Fanficion. I look back at my stories and I can't imagine any of the storylines moving along, and it breaks my heart.**

**So I am leaving all of my stories up for adoption, I don't know how this works but we'll see what happens.**

**Once again, I am truly sorry.**


End file.
